ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Isamu
Write the text of your art 'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Isamu 'Character Last Name' Nara 'IMVU Username' IsamuNara 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 11/14/195 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Iwagakure 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 98lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' - Isamu is calm and care free, he will do whatever it takes to get something done but at the same time he is really relaxed about doing it. He at times seems quiet but he isn’t shy he just chooses his words wisely. He also can come off to seem rude because he is sarcastic, but he doesn’t mean to be rude. 'Behaviour' - He will often be seen relaxing by a tree or some were with shade. He observes people around him and is always taking notes on their strength and weaknesses, if he can find them. As he also takes his time to think about battle strategies and how he can best utilize himself in a fight. He often doesn’t act like it but when given in order he will always obey and get it done. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' No summoning. 'Bloodline/Clan' Nara Clan: A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' Katana 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, hand signs, intelligence. 'Weaknesses' taijutsu, strength, speed 'Chakra colour' Grey 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Katana (1) Kunai (10) Flash Bomb (4) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Databook Databook: Nara Isamu 'Jutsu List' Clone technique Body replacement Technique Rope Escape Transformation Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' Sai: Sai is a fellow classmate who tries to pick on Isamu, he doesn’t like him much because he is a Nara. He knows the Nara clan is know for there intelligence, so he thinks that Isamu is cocky. Even though Isamu isn’t much of a show off and doesn’t talk much, Sai has taken to bulling him. 'Background Information' Isamu is from the Nara clan that originated in Konohgakure, but after many years some of the members left to other villages. Nara's family moved to Iwagakure twenty years ago, before Isamu was even born. Isamu's father was also named Isamu as it was a family tradition, to past down the fathers name to the first born Son. His mother's name was Kibou Nara, as both of his parents were from the Nara clan making Isamu a pure Nara. His parents would take awhile getting adjusted to the new life, as they tried to get to know the other people of the village. His mom was a skilled shinobi in medical jutsu as his father was skilled in Genjutsu. Isamu would eventually want to learn how to master both seals and genjutsus. After seven years of his family settling down his family decided to have a son, as a year later Isamu would be born. Isamu would grow up having a peaceful life, getting shown a few tricks or so from his father about there clans shadow jutsu. As well as since the Nara clan became known of being very intelligent shinobi, who are also known to create strategic plans, his father spent much time teaching him the knowledge of a strategist. Nara would go through the ninja-academy, as he would graduate at age twelve as he would start his life as a Genin. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Soudai Namikaze Category:Iwagakure member Category:genin Category:Iwagakure